


A Break from Routine

by captainschmoop



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/pseuds/captainschmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard's always been a one night stand kind of guy, but now he's finding himself falling hard for Steve and he finds he can't just leave in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break from Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=4906#t4906) at the [Cap Kink Meme.](http://capkink.livejournal.com)

Howard didn’t normally sleep with men. Too much risk, too much trouble trying to keep it hush-hush. He really didn’t want the law after him. Or the backlash. Instead, he contented himself with women, which was perfectly fine with him. He liked ladies. A lot, actually. And he’d bed quite a lot of them. It came naturally to him. He’d see a pretty little dame, give her a grin and a wink, and soon he’d be shown the inside of her room. Rarely did Howard take anyone home; that only complicated his routine: meet, seduce, bed (more than once is optional), then leave before the girl wakes up.

And yet, there he was, in his own bed, staring at one very male Steve Rogers, who’s sleeping soundly after a very nice round of sex. Mind blowing sex. Even though that was an amazing little fact, Howard felt a bit lost. He was out of his routine. He supposed he could leave and venture into the lab for work, design some new weapons, perfect the old ones. He shouldn’t be here, lying beside America’s only supersoldier, propped up on his elbow watching the man sleep. He didn’t do things like that. His heart didn’t race simply because he watched Steve’s chest rise and fall. No sir, Howard Stark did not have things like that happen to him.

Howard was just about to roll off the bed and sneak away when Steve stirred and opened his eyes, dazed still from either sleep or sex. Possibly both. It took a few moments – ones which had Howard holding his breath, odd – for Steve to fully focus those blue eyes on his bed partner. Then, he did something Howard would call cheating later on; Steve smiled, that small quirk of the lips, uncertain still, despite the body he now possessed. Howard loved that smile. It’s what drew him to Steve even before the transformation. Hell, a lot of things drew him to the runt. That spark, that fire in his eyes, an eagerness to do something worthwhile yet that slight way Steve held himself, aware of his frame, his sickliness. Despite that, Howard saw Steve push himself, push nearly to the limits, to the breaking point, all for the purpose of serving his country, his fellow man. Steve went through all that hell for the greater good.

Selfless.

Those eyes were looking at him again, taking him in much like the way they did when they first made it to the bed. Trusting. It choked Howard up a bit. He wasn’t used to that. Howard didn’t want that. Which was why he offered to be the one who was taken; it’d lay the pressure off him and would allow him to just ride whatever Steve gave him, which he wouldn’t mind in the least. But Steve wouldn’t have it. Too worried about Howard. Too caring. After a stern look and a firm no – and really, it shouldn’t be that easy to give into the man – Steve _let_ Howard take control. Trusting.

“Good morning.” Steve’s voice rattled Howard out of his musings, and he blinked at the man. That small smile still rested on Steve’s lips, blue eyes now completely clear. If waking up to someone staring at him disturbed him, Steve didn’t show it. In fact, it seemed he couldn’t be more at ease. Although, with his continued silence, Howard saw a faint uneasiness settle over Steve, a kind of tension in the man’s shoulders.

It still amazed him, and probably always will, that someone as strong, good looking as Steve could be so uncertain on the inside. Not to mention get so adorably flustered before someone went down on him. How weird was that?

 _Not weird at all, Stark. Steve hadn’t been like this all his life._ Howard nearly kicked himself. Sometimes, he was an idiot. Not that he’d ever admit to it out loud.

Finally, Howard had enough sense to grin, and Steve immediately relaxed, his own smile brightening. Howard almost melted. _Holy shit._ Clearing his throat, Howard spoke, still smiling. “Sleep well?”

That little grin of Steve’s appeared as he nodded, shifting slightly to fully face Howard. “Yeah, thanks.” And now that light blush tinted his cheeks. _This is becoming dangerous._ “Getting up?” Steve inquired, looking up with those blue eyes, and Howard found himself not wanting to ever leave. _Very dangerous._

Truth be told, Howard needed to get up. If not because that’s what he always did in these situations, then because a lot of work still needed to be done. It might make Steve feel a little bad, but Howard needed to get up. That’s what he was resolved to do. So, imagine Howard’s surprise when his mouth said, “Nope.” It took him a moment to realize what he just said and was about to correct it when Steve sent a besotted grin his way, though his expression still looked a bit cautious. In fact, Steve looked like he wanted to move closer.

Howard wasn’t going to let that happen. He’s already treading dangerous waters as it is.

And yet, Howard found himself leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips, found himself delighting in the way Steve’s eyes closed, the way Steve’s cheeks flushed. Resting his forehead against Steve’s, Howard smiled and just let himself be still for a moment. Well, that is, he let himself be still until Steve decided to scoot just a bit closer, movements slow and deliberate, and wrap an arm around Howard.

Huh.

Despite his general rule of no cuddling, Howard relaxed into the embrace, even going as far as moving closer. Nuzzling, even. Steve breathed a sigh, long and happy, and that was enough to tell Howard his decision was good. Great.

“Go back to sleep, Steve.” And it seemed his mouth had a mind of his own today. Or at least when it came to the man in his arms. Steve stared at him for a second before delivering a quick kiss, smiling that little smile that Howard was beginning to love so much, and settled back into sleep, his body completely at ease.

Funny thing, Howard felt at ease as well, more so than he ever felt before. Hell, he could probably sleep for days right here, just like this. And he was completely willing to test that. If not for the war. Sighing, Howard tried to push those thoughts away, intent to enjoy this little time of peace for as long as he could as he cuddled just a bit closer to Steve, who barely even stirred, save to give a small hum of content. Howard smiled.

 _Oh, yes. This is definitely dangerous._   


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Courage Under Cover (The Morning After Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257904) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat)




End file.
